The X Tamer of Hazard
by The Avaricious of Zero Empathy
Summary: Please vote on Poll!
1. Path of a Tamer: Part 1

{(_Author's Note: Salutations to everyone of the Fanfiction multiverse, slowly expanding as ever I see. Once again I brought another Naruto and Digimon Tamers crossover story. This is much different than the original one but it's all good the same. Naruto does not have Shinobi abilities but has the power of the Digital-Hazard so I hope you like that at least. The name says it all but it's completely different and the first of its kind. The pairing is Naruto Uzumaki and Alice McCoy, also to all of those fans that always wanted this; the pairing is Takato Matsudo and Ruki Makino. Yes, applause my dear Takato and Ruki fans. Now let me begin with the whole story, Naruto is an adopted brother of Takato {(still being older than him.)} The reason is in the summary so I'll say it.

-|_Summary: From a driven event that left a single boy's parents deceased, he is welcomed into the arms of his friend's parents that his family knew. But still living in his melancholy state from the death of his parents he is driven by fate once more as he, his brother and fellow destines will decide the fate of two worlds from destruction._|-

Yep, I truly hope you like this one. This is a parallel story to the original "Hazard-Tamer" but much more complex and amazing. Let the new fate of Digimon Tamers change forever when you read this. And also I'm going by the Japanese version of Digimon Tamers._)}

[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do own Digimon Tamers.]

* * *

-|_Thoughts I will share in wisdom_|-

-|_Life leads not to death but leads death itself_|-

-|_Revenge is a confession where one feels pain_|-

-|_He who sought peace, sought his own destruction_|-

-|_People don't lack strength, they lack will_|-

* * *

Morning had begun within the Shinjuku district of Japan. The sky became a clear blue where the orange arrays of the sun splotched the blue with yellow and orange tint in addition. The sky of mixing colors was cloudless. The morning air was thin, being both warm and gentle as one would breathe it in. The smell of the city fumes lifted as it was replaced by the morning air: The sounds of the city were soft as many residents either slept or drove to their jobs in the morning. It was calming.

"Bull's eye baby…" An exclaimed cry out within the air was heard: Disturbing the one who was enjoying the calming silence. The individual who was disturbed of his thoughts revealed to have thick lengthy golden blonde hair reaching to the length of his shoulder as it was seen jutting out in numerous directions from the top of his head where the weight of his hair fell flatly against his neck. His skin was fair and lightly tanned; three dark lines were seen apiece on both sides of his face: Being six in total, resembling whiskered marks. And clear oceanic blue colored eyes. He wore a darkly grey overcoat {(being a single size larger than him)} a crimson Kanji symbol was seen on his left sleeve of his coat: Reading "Flames" on it. A crimson scarf around his neck, a darkly orange long-sleeved shirt from underneath his coat, and black pants and black steel-toed sneaker: Having dark orange laces. The blonde was named Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was seen leaning against a strange constructed formation of concrete where it lifted itself, having an opening space from within it.

Within it, three preteens {(being a single year younger than him)} were seen playing card games. The first of the group held light short brown colored hair: He too was faired skin with a light tan and matching brown chocolate colored eyes. He wore a blue hooded sweat jacket: Having the pockets in the front of his stomach and the hood being pulled down. A white shirt was seen from underneath his sweat jacket, yellow wrist bands, greyly colored shorts and green converse sneakers with white laces.

The second wore a hat covering from his forehead: Having his brown hair jutting out from the back. He was fair-skinned too with a light tan. And dark colored eyes. He wore a black shirt: Having a yellow crucifix design on it. Brown colored wrist bands, tanned colored shorts and onyx grey colored sneakers

The second had short green colored hair with glasses and matching green colored eyes, fair-skinned as well with a light tan. He wore an open light grey colored shirt with an orange shirt underneath, darkly grey colored shorts and white sneakers with turquoise colored laces. All three together were known and named Takato Matsudo, Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa. All four or rather all three were performing their daily basis card game, the card game known as Digimon. This was a usual day where the three {(And Naruto)} would gather together in their spare time before their school would start in the morning. Naruto, like them had his interests in Digimon as well yet he wasn't as devoted with it as much as his Stepsibling Takato. Both Naruto and Takato were not truly relatives by blood yet he was his family. From his younger time he had been adopted by Takato's parents on the day HIS own parents had died in a fatal car crash {(He had managed to survive luckily.)} His memory was a blur when it came into remembering it yet the only known thing was the sound of his mother's voice creaming in agony. That alone gave him absolute fear and nightmares that plagued him. With him having no known relative he was placed in an orphanage for an entire week where he would be waiting for a family who held no children of their own, to come and pick the ones they chose. But for him he was in a way 'Lucky' that Takato's parents were friends of his own and had chosen to adopt him. Seven years had passed since then yet he still feels the pain of losing his true family.

He was grateful to them, grateful to Takato's parents; they offered him food, a roof over his head and gave him plenty of things to recover from his traumatic ordeal. He and Takato were the greatest of friends and even Takato himself had called Naruto, Onīsan, this was when they were younger and Takato always wanting to have the feeling of having an older brother. Naruto didn't mind this, in fact he encouraged it. That alone gave him more reasons to care. He was lucky, he was truly lucky to have people that cared.

Naruto soon began to ruffle through his pocket where he took out a silver Pocket-watch. Opening it the small glass clock read "7:50" it meant school was going to begin "Takato, Kazu, Kenta, we got to go. Ms. Asagi's gonna lector us if we're late" the blonde said as he looked at his watch, reading "7:50" on it. "Alright, Onīsan" Takato replied as both Kazu and Kenta quickly scurried as they left to go to school, saying their good-byes to Naruto and Takato. Takato was currently placing all his Digimon cards into a yellow Tin metal box, but being distracted as he placed a handful of cards he had caused the box to fall from the exit that led to the outside. The clattering sound of the Tin metal box and swaying of his fallen cards scattering everywhere made him sigh at his rotten luck "aw man" he said to himself stupidly but immediately saw a glimpse of blue stand out from the rest of his cards. A clear Blue-card was in the pile of cards, completely standing out from the rest.

He was confused to find such a card in his collection; he had no memory of buying it. Jumping down, he reached for it, feeling the smooth metallic form brush against his finger tips. Upon tilting it from the side a yellow capital letter D was seen were a draconic beast was seen in the middle of that D and a grey metallic side. Suddenly from the corner of his eye he noticed another glimpse of blue standing out. Grasping it he gazed in awe, two Blue-cards were in his collection yet he was confused by this. He could only think that one was for him and Naruto―"hey, Takato"―the voice of Naruto calling for him had disrupted his thoughts. "You okay?" he asked making his younger brother nod, "yeah, but look at what I just found" Takato said showing him the two blue cards.

A brow was raised; Naruto had never seen these before. "I think this one's for you" he said sheepishly as he handed the right handed blue card to him. How would he know which was his, they both were identical. Seeing no harm coming from a card he took it and Takato examining his Blue-card. Looking at his watch once again he gasped "we're late, Takato. It's already 8:00" Naruto grumbled as he began to walk away: Placing the card in his pocket, Takato still gazed at his card before ruffling through his pocket, taking out his Card-Scanner.

"_I don't remember having a card like this,_ a_lright, let's see what we got here?_" his thoughts were immediately answered as a massive jolt of blue electricity scurried around his Card-Scanner. Light had flashed from the screen: Blinding him slightly as he immediately fell back from the sudden shock he felt. From the screen numerous numbers appeared flashing at once, in ones, twos and threes. He quickly groaned "_great, I'm late for school and my card-reader get's all messed up… Ms. Asagi's so gonna lector me for being late_" he thought hastily as he backed up his cards and left. "Thanks for waiting for me, Onīsan" Takato hollered dryly as he went to catch up with his brother as both went to their school.

* * *

The day was still calm but class had begun, many students being in the middle school were either fooling around or actually studying. But out of all of them both Naruto and Takato were seen standing against the wall outside near the doorframe of their class. They weren't skipping their current class but they were ordered to do this in their teacher's regulation if a student were to be late, they would be halted till their next class started and miss any form of freedom such as recess. This would result them staying behind and perform their work that they were forced to miss. Standing still from the lack of proper enjoyment Takato sighed heavily from his own fault in being late and to drag his brother into it.

Within his class, an appealing woman within her late twenties: Takato's teacher Ms. Asagi looked back at the door where she heard Takato sigh. "I heard that, you know the rules if you show up being late Takato-Kun you'll have to wait, and especially for you Naruto-Kun: I've should've expected better coming from you" she scolded as she continued writing on her chalkboard. "Sorry, Ms. Asagi-San but we saw a black cat on our way here so we took the longer route here" Naruto apologized with a fake and pathetic lie. Half of the class snickered: This immediately made Ms. Asagi's brow to twitch by the undemanding trash of an excuse. Whether this was to defend Takato or to bother her class {(She didn't know)} and continued with her class once more. Takato simply stared from his brother's excuse, Naruto was never much of a liar nor make excuses for himself, but he did it to defend him. "Thanks, Onīsan" Takato murmured lowly to his older brother, this gave him a simple wave in acknowledgement.

Naruto simply looked at the wooden ceiling with his back leaning against the hallway's wall and arms crossed over his chest. Through Naruto's time in school he was well known throughout the entire school. Many teachers and students have called him a well decent kid who was well liked for his consideration and determination for learning. He was an A-straight student with the enjoyment of sports and other things that anyone would like, music, art, playing instruments and even doing vocalism in few songs that he would perform in average things in middle school such as talent show performances. Many students and even teachers questioned on the relationship between Naruto and Takato, mostly from Takato calling Naruto "Onīsan."

Most from their questions was from their appearances, Naruto held golden blonde colored hair while Takato having chocolate brown colored hair. Whisker marks that few of the female half agreed in calling him appealing such as the word "Cute" but he of course never considered himself anything to the things such as being appealing, in his words "Just decent" was all he just considered himself. Takato wasn't much of a word to the girl half, only if it came to see that Takato was a good person like his brother or in another terms "Decently Cute" major difference from the average "Cute" that girls would say or explain. Being most of the average student of A's, B's, and C's he was still well liked for his kindness. Also with free time during the day Naruto and Takato would focus on their work or help at the bakery that Takato's parents owned.

…

The day had gone smoothly {(Although Takato had scolded his own teacher Ms. Asagi about one of his drawings being a Digimon)} both brothers were within their respective desks: Each having their line of work. Slowly finishing only a few minutes later Naruto leaned back within his chair as he looked up to the ceiling once more. Slowly bringing his eyes to close as he heard the soft twittering of the birds and… the gentle scribbling of a pencil? Reopening his eyes he turned his head to the side where he saw Takato working on his Digimon once more. "Alright, let's see what kind of name…" Takato said silently to himself as he named multiple of incompatible names for his custom Digimon. "Guilmon" Naruto said unconsciously as he saw the small sketch of a dinosaur-based Digimon. Strange: Very strange coming from him?

Takato held a deadpanned look "Guilmon… Yeah, Guilmon: It's perfect" the brunette exclaimed happily as he quickly began writing down the name and the rest of Guilmon's Data. Looking back he soon brought his Blue-card out: Examining the metallic piece further. He was quite amazed at it, never had he ever seen a card like this within the stores. Perhaps something about these cards would be something worth looking into. Turning his head he saw Takato over react toward his long crush Katou Jeri, Jeri was a kind yet strange girl who loved all things and always having a puppet with her. Perhaps her most weakness was the stricken grief that dwelled within her heart. He knew that for he held it to. Maybe he could talk to Jeri, knowing it wasn't his place to talk about their personal feelings but he wouldn't want any harm coming to his friends or precious people.

* * *

School soon ended as both Naruto and Takato had taken their separate paths, Naruto heading to the bakery while Takato would head back to the park they were at: In order to get his Cards and Card-Scanner. Walking in his usual route he could smell the fresh bread waft into his nostrils as he breathed in. Seeing few individuals walking in out of his parent's bakery he smiled lightly. This was the usual in getting their money and paying their bills. He loved the smell of fresh baked bread as he soon entered by the back door {(Not wanting to disturb them of their work.)}

As he passed by, Miss. Yoshie Matsudo saw her adopted blonde son. She smiled softly to see him but held a concern look usually from her worrying if he still needed the love of his real parents, even though she gave him as much love as any parent would give. Hearing here the bell ring she soon continued with her work.

As Naruto entered his room {(Which was also Takato's as well)} he placed his backpack to his side as he climbed onto the bunk-bed, he and Takato shared. Feeling the cool blanket brushed against him and his school clothes he sighed heavily as he was tired by the usual routine of school. Ruffling through his pocket he brought out his Blue-card once more. Being puzzled by the strange metallic object "hmm…" He hummed as he ruffled through his pillow where he brought out two objects, another card yet much different than the blue one and a Card-Scanner. Slowly pressing the metal side of the card to the Card-Scanner's slot he swiped it. But unlike a pulsing of blue electricity that had happened with Takato, the screen flashed with random numbers flashing uncontrollably. Raising a brow from this phenomenon he simply sighed {(Thinking he had busted it)} and placed it underneath his pillow and looked at the ceiling. He was so tired… so sleepy. Closing his eyes he soon drifted into the blissfulness of sleep.

* * *

{(_I know it wasn't much but it was getting to long and please I ask that you review, it's an Alice McCoy and Naruto Uzumaki. Alice will play a big part but I ask that you review and I'll make more chapters. Oh an please review on my thoughts, trying out poems and stuff like that. Which do you think is better._)}


	2. Path of a Tamer: Part 2

-|_Author's Note: I'm back and I hope you liked "The X Tamer of Hazard" cause I will make this an enjoyable story so please I ask that you review both the chapters and let me hear or read what you think. Now this is indeed the first of its kind and I have plans on shocking the entire Fanfiction multiverse. Oh and also with the thoughts roaming within my head I ask for an author to perform a challenge for me. PM me if by any chance you are curious. If I happen to give the idea to an author I really don't mind if you also have the interest in performing it because it's completely different depending on who's writing it. And if you don't understand and have the inspiration to perform it at least tell before you plan on giving up on it.

Know like I said the pairing is Naruto Uzumaki and Alice McCoy. Also Alice's Digimon is not Dobermon, I repeat not Dobermon. I have chosen a perfect partner to suit her and how it will end up. So please enjoy and please review my first chapter before doing this one. Also this is following the Japanese version so you better follow what the names mean and who they are for the characters._|-

{(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not own Digimon Tamers.)}

* * *

The darkness, the swirling abyss that seemed to coil him brought serenity throughout his body as he slept peacefully. But the silence was incised as the sound of metal clashing against metal and metal scrapping into a horrendous sound as the chilling form of a woman screaming had brought the blonde to gasp. It was his Okāsan, she was screaming. No, it was his nightmare. It wanted him to remember, the pain and feeling of glass piecing his skin. He shuttered as the darkness began to open where the sight of a light opened through the abyss. He felt his own corneas begin to burn from the blinding light that pierced the abyss. Narrowing his eyes he saw something, the image of amethyst flames where a black silhouette stood as its own eyes glowed crimson.

Something else wanted him to see something but the screams of his Okāsan prevented him from seeing more "no more~!" he screamed through the image of the monster before him and the abyss that surrounded him.

* * *

No longer had a nightmare, Naruto gasped for air as he awoke in a cold sweat. The heavily formed beats that his heart created thumped loudly as he could hear every stride through his eardrums "dream, it was just a dream" Naruto assured himself as he slowly gained control of his breathing. Gulping a hard lump from his throat he gasped for air as he tried to gain more oxygen. Gripping his shirt he loosened it as he slowly gained control over himself. Naruto had had nightmares before and all were different and unique in their own way. Through most they were either when he would be in that abyss where he was within a deep slumber or whether it be simple nightmare of hearing his Okāsan scream in agony. He never liked that nightmare.

Rubbing his head as his head lightly began to throb he sighed heavily. Having his eyes close slightly he reopened them where he scanned the room {(He notice that Takato wasn't in)} either thinking he was out in the city or baking bread with his parents he simply let it slide. Jumping off the top bunk he noticed something scattered beneath his feet. Numerous scraps of notebook paper were scattered everywhere, thinking it was mere junk he notice the red sketch dinosaur that Takato had created. Now curious he slowly picked each individual paper and placed them in a row {(Takato had numbered the papers)} and soon he began to read all the Data of Guilmon. Naruto whistled in impression and amazement. Takato had really planned Guilmon to its fullest. The Data of the attacks of Guilmon surpassed the fable Agumon Digimon. But he notice something was off, he notice the edge of the slips of paper were slightly burn and half of the Data seemed blurred.

Looking through the window that was beside their bunk bed Naruto truly hadn't really anticipated for sleeping to long. It was already dark. Soon he heard light snoring, which made him turn his head where he saw Takato on the lower bunk-bed. He seemed completely happy for what he was dreaming. Somehow he felt his brotherly instinct kick in and began to think of something considerate. Having only a small lamp on a desk he began to reconstruct Guilmon's Data. He was going to make Guilmon twice as strong as it originally was. Seeing the math that Takato had done he was impressed but noticed few errors. Reconstructing Guilmon's Data was in a near perfect state yet something was missing, a missing piece of Data that fitted his description. "Heh… Look at me calling a Digimon like a person" Naruto felt himself chuckle, no wonder Takato was so fascinated in wanting to make Digimon, lots of work than what it appeared to be. Writing down numerous equations everything still didn't fit for Guilmon. Slapping himself in the forehead {(Sometimes in numerous occasions from the missing Data piece)} sighing heavily he for once in his life was admitting defeat, and he never admits defeat by anything.

Now he was pacing "_what could it be?_" He thought pounding upon his head as he was being berated by the Data. Almost as if it were laughing at him face. He sighed once more, what could it be: What could it be? He kept thinking till it hit him. He turned his gaze toward his bed "_it can't be, no way_" he thought in absolute disbelief. To think of it as unbelievable, it was from reconstructing Guilmon's Data. He had made the strongest Digimon ever and with it reconstructed there was little chance that his theory, his thought would happen or never the less work. Reaching into his pillow he pulled out his card but as he reached for his Card-Scanner something was amiss. Reaching further he grasped the metallic object. His brows furrowed as he held it in his hand. Upon pulling it out he soon discovered what it was. It wasn't his Card-Scanner, it was something different. His rectangular formed Card-Scanner had released a pure white luminous glow where it filled the room in light. But it slowly died as the rectangular reconstructed and morphed into a new shape.

It slowly revealed a handheld device being a silver metal. The device was fairly small white device. A crimson rim was seen where a tetragon screen was seen at the center, two white rubber where strangely formed circles were seen, atop of the device was a crimson strap and a black clip at the end and a slot was seen at its side. Now the unimaginable had come to life. He knew what this was, something that only exist in the card games and TV shows. In his hand he held a Digivice.

Dropping back to the floor softly he looked at it with amazement. A Digivice was in the palm of his hand. Gulping, a thought had come to his mind. Pressing one of the crimson buttons the screen had come to life where it revealed words that read "No Data." He was being rather frightened by this. Walking toward the desk he grasped Guilmon's reconstructed Data and the special card to his theory. He placed it to the side: Where the slot was. Stupidly he didn't think of putting the information of the slips of paper and the special card apiece from each other. Having it stuck know stuck he sigh from his own curiosity. "Damn it" he shallowly cursed. Placing it on the desk he went toward the door to leave. But before he could take another step, a flash from the screen and the slot had come to life where the light seared through the darken room. He was amazed for what he saw. Each piece of the constructed Data that he did was being to slide through the slot of_ his_ Digivice. And soon it scanned his special card.

It worked, his theory was right and he had just made the perfect Digimon. Walking back calmly toward the Digivice: The flash didn't awaken Takato surprisingly. As he lifted the Digivice the Data had caused his Digivice to glow once more where it reshaped once more where only the white metal and rim had changed. The rim had changed into a white rim-like shape where four spikes were seen jutting like that of an X, and the white metal changing into a crimson coloration. And through the screen, an Egg was seen, a Digi-Egg. Naruto was breathless. He created his very own Digimon. "Guilmon…" he had to finish those words to complete it. He had to, but he couldn't.

Finding himself moving on his own he found himself under his covers and staring at his Digivice and Digimon yet to be. "I'll be waiting, I'll be waiting" he said softly in repeats as he felt the coiling grip of sleep take over him once more. "Goodnight, Guilmon…" He said lastly before fully slumbering. Unknown to the blonde, the being that resided within the Digi-Egg had heard the voice of its master and it too was waiting. Emitting a low growl it soon closed its eyes. Into the void of darkness.

-|_Next Day_|-

The day was quite strange from what had transpired yesterday. School had surprisingly been quick and both he and Takato were acting out of the ordinary. As they went toward their home Naruto gazed at the sky with it being completely cloudless. They came back to the park first where Takato needed to get his Digimon cards. As he got them a beeping was quickly heard, and through a simultaneous moment they both revealed their Digivices to each other. The moment was surprising or rather shocking. Both could really believe both held Digivices yet they were completely different from appearance. Asking questions would have to come later as the beeping was once again heard.

The screens soon launched hologram projections of a compass, with a crimson and white arrow pointing at the same directions. "Uhh~" Takato said but was stopped by Naruto "Save it Takato. We'll talk about it later" Naruto stated as he slowly began to run toward the compass direction. Takato could understand only slightly from both of them having Digivices due to him finding two Blue-cards: Which showed the significance of them having Digivices. And soon it began to whatever location their Digivices would take them.

…

Their journey led them into a construction site where both found themselves walking down a largely set of stairs. As they entered it they saw rippling pulsations of blue repeating into a same motion. "What's going Onīsan?" Takato asked as both were in awe to see the strange phenomenon. Naruto wasn't even sure what was happening but the only guess that he could think was from _their_ Digimon. "Takato, did you by any chance use Guilmon?" Naruto questioned with a serious tone that made Takato nervous. He nodded slowly but surely "Yeah, when I got my Digivice I used Guilmon when I was finished with his Data" he said hesitantly with Naruto nodding "_That would explain the papers on the floor_" he thought as he brought his own Digivice out as well. "I used Guilmon too, but I reconstructed his Data on what you messed up and fixed it. I also _used_ that card" Takato had his eyes widen from what he meant. He was speechless.

Breathing in Naruto and Takato walked further toward the portal. This was it; they were going to come in contact with their Digimon. A massive fog had suddenly formed as both could feel the radiant energy everywhere. Massive amount of heat had blow into their faces as the felt the warm air brush furiously against their skin. Both their hair were being blow back. Covering their eyes they soon looked again where they saw two silhouettes within the fog, and slowly clearing it revealed Guilmon first. Guilmon resembled just like its drawing where it obtained its dinosaur features where it had smooth crimson scales and black markings around a small portion on its body where it held a white underbelly. A muscular built. Golden amber colored eyes with thin draconic slit pupils. A black visible marking was seen on its stomach. Bat-winged shaped ears, white claws and a long muscular tail. Guilmon had come to life. Takato was truly amazed to see his own creation come to life. Taking a step forward he was quickly stopped by Naruto. He narrowed his eyes as the second one was revealed.

But unlike its counterpart that stood beside it. It was standing tall having a complete slender serpentine form: its appearance seemed draconic and demon like. Its scales were a smooth deep crimson where the black markings seemed to appear in different formation amongst its body. A decent amount of muscle was seen. A smooth underbelly where no mark was seen, largely set claws and pointed bat-winged ears. A muscular tail with black colored irises and red draconic slit pupils. An appearance of a draconic demonic raptor with a more ferocious demeanor look. As Naruto stared at it, he could finally say its name to complete this process. "Guilmon" he said softly before soon continuing once more.

"Guilmon-X"

-|_Yeah, I did it. I was in a rush but it got the job done. I truly hope you love this and my future work. Please review my other chapter and stories. Hope you like, and please review the first chapter._|-


	3. Path of a Tamer: Part 3

_-|_Author's Note: I have return and brought the third chapter of "The X Tamer of Hazard" and with this starting very good I have made some decisions and plan on showing the Fanfiction multiverse a great story. Like I had said earlier in the previous chapters this is a Naruto Uzumaki and Alice McCoy. A complete rare pairing that isn't really attempted by the authors so I hope this gives some inspirations, and also to inform you all that since I have tons of stories in my head that are originally I ask if you are interested in wanting to perform them. I also apologize for taking too long, it was spring break and yet I barely did anything, and for that I am sorry._

_And also I hope you give me plenty of review cause I need more information where I can make this story sync with the whole event with Naruto, Alice and their Digimon like Guilmon and Guilmon-X. And I hope you like Alice's Digimon because it's not Dobermon, I repeat not Dobermon. It's still a surprise and I hope you like it when it comes to Naruto and Alice._|-_

_Ps. Like I had said I am going by the Japanese version of Digimon Tamers, but I will put some of the English names in to help you if you don't understand. Also, this will be short since I have to get the introduction of Naruto and Alice out of the way and thee flashbacks._

_[__Disclaimer__: I do not own Naruto and Digimon Tamers.]_

* * *

...Flashback...

"_Otōsan is this really for me?" the question had come to a young Naruto as he gazed toward a metallic card in hand. The coloration of his card revealed to be grey where he saw the image of an X within a circular orb with seven red small orbs within it. An older gentleman having the same vibrant blue eyes and golden hair as Naruto placed his own hand against the ruffled straw blonde locks of Naruto. "Of course, Naruto, it's your birthday gift. You always said you wanted more cards so that you could enter Digimon tournaments, right" Naruto felt himself have a large cheeky grin "thanks Otōsan, with this card I can surely win and be the best Digimon champion ever!" Naruto exclaimed as he enveloped his father within a warm embrace._

...End of Flashback...

Naruto felt himself smile sadly from that memory; he never did attempt any Digimon Card Tournament due to his parents passing. They had died two days later when the tournament had begun. Sighing, he slowly gazed up toward morning sky; the morning mist had enveloped the West Shinjuku District as Naruto gazed at the mixed colors of light blue, amethyst, and neo-orange. The sun being in its perfect circular shape resembled the bright neo-orange within the sky as each passing minute it rose higher and higher to the heavens. The arrays of illuminating light had caused the moister within the damp air to glisten with the diffraction of light turning the glistening into a faint rainbow. The gentle morning zephyr of air brushed against his face as he breathed in. A single day had passed since he and Takato had uncovered Guilmon and Guilmon-X. (It was strange to him to find out that Digimon were very much real).

He slowly ruffled through his coat pocket where he soon locked eyes with his most cherished card, this card was the only thing that he had about his father, and with him using it on his Guilmon, Guilmon-X was the embodiment of his father's memory. That special gift was from his own Otōsan during his early birthday, the rare X-Antibody. That card alone had done most of the work not just for Guilmon-X's appearance but in strength, speed, and many other abilities that even Naruto couldn't possibly know. Seeing the parameter going beyond what _he_ anticipated was greatly astonishing. Yet the feeling of awkwardness had seemed to always overtake him as he remembered after he and Takato had brought the two draconic reptiles to their own home.

…Flashback…

"_Takato, I really doubt this might work" Naruto whispered as he crouched beside his younger brother. Takato was seen gazing behind the corner of his kitchen door where he saw his Okāsan cooking dinner and his Otōsan reading the Shinjuku News Paper. "Come on, Onīsan, we have to at least try. We can't just leave Guilmon and Guilmon-X outside, who knows what might happen" Takato replied as he thought the different possibilities of the 'what if scenario' is anybody found out about their Digimon. "That's not what I mean, Takato" Naruto countered as he soon saw Takato's perplexed look that gave 'What do you mean?' expression. Naruto felt his right brow twitch as he glanced to his side where two large cardboard boxes were seen. And the most oddity and embarrassing thing about those boxes were that the boxes were hiding Guilmon and Guilmon-X._

_Guilmon was no difficulty when using it but Guilmon-X seemed to hold a pride where he refused to hide himself. But with persistence they managed with Naruto promising to remove it the minute they went into their room. Seeing trust he agreed. Having their Otōsan hearing something that distracted him toward the radio both hurried with Naruto and Takato pushing Guilmon and Guilmon-X together. Both had succeeded in making Guilmon-X first and pasted the opening with ease. Takato believing they were managing to get passed the small opening and Naruto persisting with him but both were stopped as they hear their Otōsan's voice call out to them "Naruto, Takato" having themselves freeze slightly, both looked back with them grasping the corner of Guilmon's box, making it seem as if they were carrying it together. "Ehh... yes Otōsan" Takato said sheepishly as he saw his Otōsan watching him and Naruto suspiciously {(Much to their surprising, seeing how he was a more carefree person)}. "What's in the box?" he asked as he viewed the two brothers. "Uhh~" Takato trailed as he tried to figure out a cover story. Seeing him nervous Naruto quickly spoke before he could even think "It's a school project, Ms. Asagi is making us determine which a more reliable brand of toilet paper" a large bead of sweat had appeared from behind Takato's head as he couldn't help but feel his own left brow twitch from such a tale, and Naruto's own brow twitching as well "toilet paper, really! Come on, Naruto, you could do better than that!" Takato thought, but of course Naruto was never a good liar._

_Somehow Takehiro Matsuda believed them, giving a slow nod but still obtaining the surely of suspicion he continued his daily News. Mentally sighing in their save they trekked one step before their own Okāsan spoke "you know I told you both to stop brining weird stuff in the house" she scolded as she continued with the dishes "It's only a project from school, Okāsan" Takato quickly said, trying to sound optimistic as if they were doing a school project and quickly both scurried up the stairs._

…

_Pulling the boxes off of Guilmon and Guilmon-X, both seemed to study their newly formed surroundings as Guilmon quickly rushed in as he sniffed the air. Guilmon-X being completely different than his benevolent brother, he simply stood cautiously as he glanced at Naruto, who was currently taking to Takato. Guilmon was truly enjoying his own time as he saw the new surroundings and different varieties of objects, his giggles were becoming light chortles. Walking up to Naruto and Takato's desk, he pushed their stuff off. "Don't do that Guilmon" Takato exclaimed as he gazed at his Digimon with disapproval. Seeing his younger brother and benevolent brother, the older brothers of the pair glanced at each other, both thinking the possibility if they too would perform such actions toward each. Naruto couldn't help but have a sheepish expression toward the gaze that his Digimon gave him. "Don't worry, Guilmon-X, I'm sure if we work some benefits, we can manage" Naruto chuckled, making the draconic reptile simply shrug "Perhaps" he said or rather said telepathically as he viewed the two younger brothers {(Much to Naruto's surprise)}._

"_I really hope, Guilmon-X. I mean, we just met and I really want to be your friend, if you'd give me the chance though" Naruto commented as he crossed his own arms underneath his chest as he saw Guilmon and Takato laughing but seeing the shaking head of Takato when he called Guilmon by his own name and Guilmon replying to Takato with the 'Mon' in it and calling him "Takatomon". With each disagreement both made, the two older brothers couldn't help but be amused. Now Takato had begun digging under his buck bed as it took him only a few second to have a pair of goggles on his head saying that Guilmon was his partner and he was his Digimon Tamer. His goggles revealed to be yellow rimmed the eyeglass was a blue tint with a black strap. Naruto seeing the pattern had suddenly seen the irony. "Getting the ideas of the shows" Naruto chortles as he smiled at his younger brother's actions. If he shook his own head with a sigh from his whole day being weird yet very much exciting._

_Climbing up his top bunk Naruto had ruffled through a few items before removing his own goggles that Takato had given him when he was younger. Placing them the same way as Takato, Naruto grinned as his goggles revealed to be crimson rimed as the eyeglass was an orange tint with a white strap. "Heh, Digimon Tamer, meet the Digimon X-Tamer" Naruto boasted as he held himself with pride._

…_End of Flashback…_

Recalling their night, Naruto couldn't help but laugh happily; it had been so long since he had been so happy: never the less acting like a young child. Having a true smile that grazed his face he lightly ruffled his pocket as he took out his Pocket-Watch and saw it read 7:52 "Ms. Asagi's really gonna lecture me about being late again" he sighed silently as he glanced back seeing Kazu, Kenta and Takato packing up their stuff and ready to leave.

Both had slept peacefully till Naruto had found Guilmon-X still awake where he had stated a Digimon nearby. Perplexed from knowing a Digimon had entered the world of reality he began wondering if the possibility of Digimon could actually enter the real world. But seeing how Guilmon and Guilmon-X had come to life, there was no doubt in his mind. Managing to find a secure place for both their Digimon, with Guilmon-X being in charge with his benevolent brother, Naruto trusted that they would stay away from other people's sight {(and giving them bread)}. And with the managing of school, they promised that they would meet again. Taking in more of the morning air he and the others soon walked to school {(In a hurry that is)}.

…

First period had gone by fast with Ms. Asagi getting through her entire class without being disturbed {(even though Naruto, Takato, Kazu and Kenta were late)}. Breathing in softly before exhaling he soon walked toward the second period class: the music room. Enjoying his own time he slowly paused as he suddenly heard the soft sound of a Cello being played. It was simple yet beautiful; the majesty of calming music being played.

Slowly entered the music room where he glanced to see that every of the chairs were empty, yet another person was seen. It was possibly early for the music class but he paid no mind to that. The blonde had always like music, mostly when he performed in the school's talent shows. From his choice of instruments was either the Electric Guitar or the classical Cello. Slowly scanning the person, he saw a girl playing the beautiful music of the Cello. She revealed to be a single year younger where she too held blonde hair, which her hair was worn in two pigtails with black hair ribbons. She held pale fair skin and blue colored eyes. She was dresses in the gothic Lolita fashion style clothing having a black dress with long sleeves, and many dark purple cross designs on it, black stockings and shoes, and a metallic crucifix on her neck.

If Naruto were oblivious in knowing many things, then he would uncertainly have not notice that he found this girl cute. Now he blushed from the mere thought but quickly shook his head and walked slowly as she played. Seeing her move the Bow gently he felt; a smile graze his face as but the sudden screech made him shutter. From that act she soon saw him with a neutral look that she was unfazed from his presence. Naruto had felt nervous with him scratching the back of his head sheepishly "sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" he spoke sincerely as he continued on as he smiled toward her "you played really beautify" making the blonde still unfazed. She remained quiet as she studied him. "Thank you" she murmured as she turned back with her pressing her fingers against the strings.

Seeing how she distrusted him he frowned. Glancing behind himself he saw the extra instruments that were to be used and with him seeing another Cello, he walked toward it as he would prove his trust to her. Sitting in front of her where he too held a Cello, he immediately began to play. The female blonde was slightly surprised by the sudden action as he played; his form playing brought a peace of mind. She understood what he was doing, he was willing to show his truth, and soon took the next stage of the song she had performed: beginning the Intro, Slow Solo 1, Slow Solo 2, Verse Riff, then performing the Pretty Bridge 1, Verse 1, Chorus 1, Pretty Bridge 2, Verse 2, Chorus 2, Pretty Bridge 3 –with Solo, Chorus 3, and soon performing a Heavy Bridge, Darkness Riff, Darkness Verse 1, Darkness Bridge 1, Darkness Verse 2, Darkness Fast Bridge, and finally performing a Fast Solo A, B, C, D with a Solo Bridge, and a Harmony Solo Section with an Outro.

With that final moment a bond was sent in trust as both gaze different gazes in understanding. She herself held a smile that held optimism "Alice McCoy" she said soft with a smile, making the male blonde smile back "Uzumaki Naruto" he said with a toothy grin as they both placed their instruments calmly beside them as they gazed toward each other with a newly developed friendship. Both soon shook as they continued to smile, waiting for whatever event that would involve them both as friends.

...

* * *

I hope you liked and I know it was my best but I had to get the introduction outs. You will see Alice's Digimon and the whole pairing with Naruto and Alice, and maybe a little bonding for Takato and Ruki. Oh and since I'm going by the Japanese version, I have something to ask of you, should I let Alice have her name in English or Japanese. Her American name and possibly heritage is that of American, Alice McCoy or Arisu Makkoi. Please tell me in reviews. And check out my new story and others. Oh, and the music they were play is from one of my favorite songs, look up Apocalyptica and the song is called One.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Everyone I thank you for being my fans and I am glad to tell you that the Hiatus is over. However I will give both good and bad News.**

**A few weeks ago I had given a note to my other story that is the counterpart of this one "Hazard Tamer" that it was going to change. The story is going to change only slightly involving Naruto. There is a Poll depending on the changes of the story "Hazard Tamer" and I ask that you vote on the Poll. You'll like the changes in that story.**

**Now the Bad News:**** "The X Tamer of Hazard" is going to change only slightly. Naruto will have BlackGuilmon instead of Guilmon-X.**

**I know your mad but trust me, it's for the best.**

**I've thought of great ideas that are parallel from what I had originally intended.**

**The pairing is still the same so don't worry about that.**

**...**

**Now I'm only giving a small detail involving the development to the reconstructed story of Hazard Tamer.**

**Naruto is not alone within the fanfic for another Naruto Character will join in.**

**The Character is Menma Uzumaki Namikazi, the Counterpart of Naruto.**

**Please review and vote on the Poll.**

**...**

**The Title will also be renamed depending on the development.**


End file.
